thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
October 21st 2015
October 21st '''2015 '''is a film about Inotoko getting ready for BTTF Dat. Inotoko 2016.png|Holy shit! Astro boy 2009 1265x528 199957.jpg|What. Inotoko 80's.png|It's BTTF Day. Krissy Ikeman.png|Anpanman wasn't born when the first movie came out. what would it be like if you never came out gay? Inotoko 80's.png|I was gay since 1980. Inotoko 80's.png|what would it be like if i did not became gay? Astro boy 2009 1265x528 199957.jpg|let's go back to the day you stole Jimmu's money. Astro junge's living room, 2016.jpg Jimmu.png|how about the day you got beaten up by your foes in 1975. Krissy Ikeman.png|wait, who was no.1 on that day Candies on bikes.gif Inotoko 80's.png|not these bitches. they support anpanloser. Astrohavinganorgasm.png|When was the day you got fired? Inotoko 80's.png|I'm not going back in time to prevent me from being gay. That was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Phil McTeabag.jpg|but anpanman keeps calling the cops. Jack Collero.jpg|we're going back in time to prevent you from being gay and that's a capitol final. Inotoko 80's.png|why? Phil McTeabag.jpg|because the evil homophobial cat AKA Dictator of New Perth ordered you in Jail Inotoko 80's.png|I have a better idea. I'm going to kill Anpanman's sister Anpanna a few days before Christmas Eve. Phil McTeabag.jpg|and then currypanna on new years eve Jack Collero.jpg|and then shokupanna (shokupanman's sister) on elvis presley's 81st birthday and release of good luck charm. Jimmu.png|and then melonpanman, rollpanman, and creampanna for snoopy's birthday, the day be my valentine, charlie brown airs on Freeform Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|its on jan 16 Krissy Ikeman.png|let' do that when fifth harmony sings rudolph on dancing with the stars finale & thank you america 2015 in a duet with elvis presley. now let's go back in time. Phil McTeabag and Jack Collero.png|1975, here we cum! Inotoko 2016.png|Not so fast. Inotoko III looks like Max from the future show Fuller House. Jimmu.png|he's 7 yrs old and 1st grade. more like chum chum Inotoko 80's.png|fine. chum chum looks like Max from the future show Fuller House. Inotoko_III.jpg|Do I look like Chum Chum, mate? Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|nephew, My son, chum chum is 2. download (1).jpg Inotoko III.jpg|wait? that's chum chum Inotoko 80's.png|aren't you supposed to be in school? Inotoko III.jpg|My school MaST was bombed by homophobes. I was the only survivor. Inotoko 2016.png|Oh. Download (1).jpg|his friends die? Inotoko III.jpg|im being transfered to OogieCity Elementary Inotoko 2016.png|Oh. Inotoko III.jpg|Where's Astro's NGC? Download (1).jpg|he's in 1975 with Pre-Gay inotoko Inotoko III.jpg|WTHeck!!!!!! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Not Inotoko III YOU!!!!!!!!! Jack Collero.jpg|have you seen fanboy, the kid who wears green and purple? Th (2).jpg|Fanboy: I'm right here. Inotoko 80's.png|who's ready to go back to 1975 to stop the 40 year old virgin beating me up, which caused Anpanman's existance Inotoko III.jpg|No. Let's go to To-Kai. Inotoko 2016.png|Fine. Inotoko's Car.png 5 min later.jpg Inotoko 80's.png|now we're going back to 1975 to stop the 40 year old virgin that caused anpanman's existance F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Not so fast. Go back to 1985, Marty McFly Inotoko Ikeman. Phil McTeabag.jpg|escuse me, my grandpops wants us to go back to 1975 Inotoko III.jpg|If he never became gay. Will we exist? Download (1).jpg|Probably not. Club-Penguin-2016-02-0135---Copy thu.png|Where is my creator? Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|here i am. im nude for this moveh Inotoko 2016.png|Hello Saraapril. Club-Penguin-2016-02-0135---Copy thu.png|i don't need you anymore. i need snoopy Inotoko III.jpg|SARAAPRIL VS BABYSIT MEH AND CHUM CHUM. Club-Penguin-2016-02-0135---Copy thu.png|Fine. Inotoko III.jpg|Yay!!!!!! Th (1).jpg|wait a minute, is that my granddaughter playing poker? Phil McTeabag.jpg|hey, Geekina! Kogepan.jpg|Kogepan is here. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|Hello. Inotoko III.jpg|AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This hacker scared the fucking shit out of me. Inotoko 2016.png|You scared my grandson to death. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|That's what I'm supposed to do idiots. Inotoko 2016.png|Where's Billy Loomis and Stuart Macher? Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|they're hanging out with the 40 year old virgin 1231290 630x354.jpg|yo streigt men wanna torture mah gay son into watching fat cat cuz he hates him. Mega Man.jpg|i don't wanna watch fat cat. i want to hang out with astro boy and f*ck snoopy. Inotoko III.jpg|This hacker is creepy. Inotoko 80's.png|fine. we're going back to 17.45 on my 7th birthday............in a mental home. the worst event of 1965 took place. 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|NOW ON BBC1, THE FIRST IN A NEW SERIES Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|im runnin away to laydu area (60s slang for France) to cast Francoise Hardy to co-work with Claude Laydu Inotoko 80's.png|hey! that's me when i was a boy. Krissy Ikeman.png|10 yr old Krissy: excuse-me, the magic roundabout sux. i want to see the peanuts Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|7 yr old Inotoko: wait a minute, you hate that show too. i heard that the peanuts will only air in the nutshack (60s slang for the united states). will you run away to France with me? SMPTE Color Bars.svg.png Inotoko III.jpg|NTV the 3 fuckin dirty words are darn, booger, and Donald Trump. SMPTE Color Bars.svg.png Phil McTeabag.jpg|i got it. i love snoopy. Fh in the 60s.jpg|im forcing you two idiots to watch the magic roundabout Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|Fuck you Astrid. Jimmu.png|excuse me, she looks identical. that's the owner of the mental home. she forces naughty kids to watch the magic roundabout. Krissy Ikeman.png|i don't want to watch the magic roundabout. i want to watch the peanuts Fh in the 60s.jpg|how many times do i have to tell you the peanuts tv series only airs in the united states. we don't have cbs at this mental home due to bad reception. start watching bbc1, NOW! Bbc1globe1964 b.jpg|THIS IS BBC1 Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|WTF! Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Inotoko 2016.png|I'm in 2015 with Inotoko Jr, Inotoko III, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Phil, Jack, Charles, and Saraapril. Download (1).jpg|have you seen phil and jack? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|what's going on here Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|i'm in 1965. im in a mental home 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|we should do something fun like pick flowers. Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|are you crazy? ian brady and myra hindley are outside 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|they hate me. they're naughty idiots. 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg|Meanwhile in 2015. Inotoko III.jpg|Grandpa Japanman confirmed that he's gay. Kogepan.jpg|Japanman is my middle name. my first name is kogepan. Baikinman official bb photo.png|hey you, Kogepan. Domo will steal your car next year in 2016 cuz Domo is turning 18. Anpanman.jpg Baikinman official bb photo.png|noooooooooooo! not my enemies. kogepan, run with me! 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg|in 1965 Yeastman by jackiedolamorefan-d9mfg2q.jpg|you ruined my night out. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|YOU'RE NOT AN ADULT. YOU ARE SEVEN YEARS OLD. Krissy Ikeman.png|FLORENCE! 18lripk364cbhjpg.jpg|back in 2015 4seekers1female.jpg|astrid Fh in the 60s.jpg|yea. Inotoko III.jpg|Fuck you. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|HERE'S WHAT I WANT. EVERYONE COMING TO MY PARTY. kendra-wilkinson-nightmarebeforesnoopymas.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|shame on snoopy. he should be donald trump's vice president. 4seekers1female.jpg|agreed Fh in the 60s.jpg|same. he should be trump's vp. this would happen at trump's xmas party. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|I'm Outta Here!.. Inotoko III.jpg|I agree. Dougal.jpg|do you want soy cubes. 50th anniversary edition. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|BELIEVE IT OR NOT, YES! Bbc1kites 2006 clean a.jpg|And now on BBC One....... Too cute too cute too cute.jpg Anpanman.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Akichanman Animado.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! UHB Bee.png|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Astro Junge.png|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! 200905120455554ec.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Candies on bikes.gif|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! BowserJuniorPortrait.png|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! BowserPortrait.png|F*CK THIS S***. DR WHO IS BETT...... Th (5).jpg|I agree. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|GET OUT!!!!!! Testcardf.jpg 4seekers1female.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! 1231290 630x354.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! YOU KNOW I'M A STRAIGHT MAN Dp13.png|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Parrot Plush.gif|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Candies on bikes.gif|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! My fav actress.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Fh in the 60s.jpg|HAPPY 50TH BIRTHDAY, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! JOYEUX 50E ANNIVERSAIRE, MAGIC ROUNDABOUT! Paul McCartney on stage in Prague.jpg|FUCK YOU FLORENCE!!!!! *ties FLORENCE to a bomb and ducktapes her eyes & mouth* Deadflorence.png|MPHMPHMPHMPH GYGYTTFGG FTMPHMHPMHPMPH!!!!!!!!!! 9270090324 15e63866c4 o.jpg|i'll save you. 5 min later.jpg 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|thanks rosalie. guess who replaced me for the bomb. Kogepan.jpg|bifghomnesogmnodsrnsnoopy BowserPortrait.png|wtf. Category:2015 Films